I Love My Best Friend
by miyu201
Summary: Kedekatan Sakura dengan Naruto membuat Sasuke cemburu! Sementara itu Sakura selalu mengira Sasuke menyukai Ino teman baiknya sejak kecil. Pairing: SasuSaku, NaruSaku, NejiTen
1. Chapter 1

**I Love My Best Friend**

**Chapter 1: New Student**

**Hi guys. Ketemu lagi di cerita ke dua gue. Kali ini tentang Naruto cs yang berada di SMA loh. ****Cerita kali ini tentang SasuSaku dan NaruSaku. **

Semester baru di kelas 2 SMA Konoha sudah dimulai. Di lorong terlihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang urakan sedang berlari secepat kilat. Dia tidak mengenakan dasi dan jas sekolah yang seharusnya dia pakai di kemejanya yang bertangan pendek bahkan kemejanya terlihat tidak rapi dengan 2 kancing atasnya yang terbuka. Tiba-tiba dia bertabrakan dengan seorang gadis yang berambut pink

BRuKKKK…

"Aduh siapa sih ni. Kalau jalan pakai mata dong emangnya sekolah ini punya bapak loe" gadis berambut pink itu terlihat marah.

Bagaimana tidak!? Kertas yang dibawahnya berserakan kemana-mana dan dia sudah jatuh terduduk di lantai.

"Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku lagi buru-buru" pemuda itu meminta maaf sambil membungkukkan badan dan memunggut kertas yang berserakan

"Eh sudahlah biar aku yang lanjutin sepertinya kamu sudah sangat terlambat" ujar gadis itu sambil mengambil kertas dari tangan pemuda berambut kuning itu

"Maaf ya kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" pemuda itu berlari meninggalkan gadis itu

Tiba-tiba dia kembali lagi dengan cepat

"Eh…kamu tahu nggak dimana ruang kelas 2-G?" tanya pemuda itu

"Oh kamu anak baru di kelas 2-G ya? Ruangannya didekat sana. Dari sini kamu lurus ke depan trus belok ke kiri. Nah..kelas pertama yang kau temukan itulah 2-G ada tulisannya di depan pintu kelas" ujar gadis itu sambil tersenyum

"Eh…terima kasih ya"

_Gadis itu cantik sekali ya. Coba dia sekelas denganku pasti menyenangkan….._Gumam pemuda itu

Dengan cepat dia membuka pintu kelas 2-G membuat semua orang di kelas itu tersentak kaget melihat tingkahnya yang urakan itu. Didepan kelas tampak seorang guru berambut putih sedang mengajar matematika. Guru itu masih muda dan terlihat tampan hanya saja ada goresan di salah satu matanya

Guru itu mempersilakan Naruto masuk dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Masuklah kemari. Kau murid pindahan itu kan?" tanya guru itu

"Iya" jawab pemuda itu sambil mengangguk pelan

"Namaku **Hatake Kakashi** wali kelas 2-G. Lain kali tolong lebih rapi kalau berpakaian seragam dan jangan telat ya" sahut guru itu dengan nada kesal

"Ma…maafkan aku lain kali aku akan lebih rapi dan tidak telat" ujar pemuda itu dengan wajah merah karena malu

_Huh…kalau soal telat sih Kakashi sensei rajanya…._gumam semua murid di kelas

"Baiklah sekarang perkenalkan dirimu didepan kelas"

"Halo selamat pagi. Namaku **Uzumaki Naruto**. Aku murid pindahan disini mohon bantuannya"

"Baiklah Naruto silahkan duduk di..."guru itu menyuruh Naruto duduk sambil mencari tempat kosong

"Ah..kamu duduk disebelah Kiba saja ya. Itu loh yang kedua dari belakang"ujar guru itu sambil menunjuk kursi di sebelah cowok yang sedang tertawa itu

"Hei namamu Naruto ya. He…he kalau namaku **Inuzuka Kiba** salam kenal ya" sahut Kiba sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman

JAM ISTIRAHAT SIANG…..

"Hei Naruto gabung sama kita ya" ajak Kiba

Kiba lalu mengenalkan Naruto pada teman-teman satu gengnya

"Yang ini namanya **Nara Shikamaru**. Memang sih orangnya agak malas tapi dia ini ketua kelas kita loh" kata Kiba sambil menunjuk cowok berkuncir yang terus mengantuk sejak tadi

"Salam kenal"

"Nah kalo yang gemuk ini namanya **Akamichi Chouji**"

"Salam Kenal"

Tiba-tiba datang seorang gadis berambut pink menghampiri mereka

"Permisi maaf mengganggu. Bisa tolong tulis namamu di kertas ini? Aku harus menuliskannya di absensi kelas" sahut cewek berambut pink itu dengan ramah

"Loh kamukan cewek yang tadi. Jadi kita sekelas ya?" ujar Naruto sambil menulis namanya di kertas yang diberikan cewek berambut pink tadi

"Iya. Oh jadi namamu Uzumaki Naruto ya. Ng…boleh ku panggil Naruto saja?" tanya gadis yg tidak tahu nama Naruto karena kebetulan dia sedang dipanggil ke ruang guru saat bertabrakan dengan Naruto tadi pagi

"Tentu saja…ah namamu?"

"Namaku Haruno Sakura salam kenal" ujar gadis itu sambil bersalaman dengan Naruto

"Ah..Uzumaki Naruto"

"Sakura ayo… nanti kita nggak dapat tempat di kantin" seorang gadis berambut kuning menarik tangan Sakura

"Ah…tunggu sebentar Ino aku masih harus mengurus ini"

"Sudah nanti saja, lihat Hinata sudah menunggu dari tadi loh" ujar gadis berambut kuning itu sambil menunjuk ke gadis yang sedang menunggu di depan kelas

"Sudah ya Naruto nanti kita ngobrol lagi……Ino jangan tarik-tarik ah"

Naruto merasakan getaran cinta pada pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sakura

"Naruto…hei Naruto" panggil Kiba berulang-ulang

"Ah kenapa?"

"Kau melamun ya? Eh diantara ketiga cewek tadi mana yang menarik perhatianmu?"

"Ah….itu" ucap Naruto malu-malu

"Siapa pun itu sebaiknya ku peringatkan kau sebelum terlambat karena mereka adalah idola para cowok di sekolah ini.

Yang pertama gadis berambut pink itu seperti yang kau ketahui dia bernama **Haruno Sakura**. Dia merupakan gadis terpintar di sekolah, selalu meraih rangking 1. Selain itu dia juga manajer klub sepakbola dan sekretaris kelas ini. Banyak cowok yg '_menembaknya_' tapi tak ada satu pun yg di terima.

Lalu yang kedua gadis berambut kuning yg menarik Sakura tadi, namanya **Yamanaka Ino** dia sahabat baik Sakura sejak kecil, selain itu dia adalah ketua klub merangkai bunga.

Dan yang terakhir gadis yang berdiri di depan kelas tadi bernama **Hyuuga Hinata**. Dia itu gadis yang pemalu dan kalem. Dia ikut klub melukis, selain itu dia adalah bendahara kelas ini loh. Oh ya, dia punya kakak di kelas 3 yg merupakan kapten klub karate bernama **Hyuuga Neji**" jelas Kiba

Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda yang tampan dengan gaya cool masuk sambil membanting pintu kelas. Dasinya dibiarkan longgar, di salah satu tangannya dia memegang jas sekolahnya.

"Sial kok bisa ketahuan sama si Kurenai (AN: Guru BP). Bisa-bisa aku di hukum nih" sahut pemuda itu dengan nada sedikit emosi

"Kyaaa….Sasuke kenapa tadi kamu nggak masuk? Kamu sakit?" tanya sekumpulan cewek di kelas dengan nada khawatir

"Ah Berisik. Jangan ganggu aku!" kata pemuda itu cuek

"Eh…Tampaknya dia populer ya? Pemuda yg baru masuk itu loh." tanya Naruto

"Iya begitulah bisa dibilang dia ini merupakan cowok paling populer di sekolah loh. Namanya **Uchiha Sasuke**, dia itu kapten klub sepakbola yg berposisi sebagai gelandang serang. Di sekolah ini bahkan ada fans klubnya loh. Sayangnya dia selalu bersikap dingin pada para cewek itu. Tapi dia sangat dekat dengan…." Belum selesai Kiba menjelaskan tiba-tiba masuk Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata yang baru kembali dari kantin.

"Loh Sasuke-kun kamu bolos lagi ya? Kan sudah kubilang jangan suka bolos" sahut Sakura

"Habisnya Kakashi sensei suka telat sih jadi aku malas masuk pelajarannya" jawab Sasuke cuek

"Dasar! Itukan sudah sifat kamu si raja bolos. Oh ya kamu sudah makan belum? Ini aku belikan roti" tanya Sakura sambil menyodorkan 2 potong roti pada Sasuke

"Ah kebetulan aku memang belum makan. Makasih ya" sahut Sasuke sambil tersenyum dan mengambil 2 roti itu

"Eh sepertinya perlakuan dia ke Sakura berbeda ya?" tanya Naruto

"Kamu juga sadar ya? Sasuke itu cowok yang dingin tapi selalu bersikap baik pada ketiga gadis yang sudah berteman dengannya sejak SD itu, terutama pada Sakura. Mereka berdua itu bertetangga jadi sering pergi dan pulang bareng. Bahkan Sakura jadi manajer klub sepakbola karena diminta oleh Sasuke" jelas Kiba

"Oh jadi mereka pacaran ya?"

"Eh aku kan nggak bilang begitu. Memang sih ada gosip seperti itu, habisnya aku dengar setiap menolak cewek yg '_menembaknya'_ Sasuke selalu bilang sudah ada yang dia suka. Dan kemungkinan besar cewek itu adalah Sakura" Jelas Kiba lagi

TENG….TENG…..TENG  
"OK anak-anak pelajaran kita sampai disini. Kalian boleh pulang"

Sakura mendekati Sasuke yang sedang membereskan tasnya

"Sasuke-kun jangan lupa hari ini di klub sepakbola ada rapat penting"

"Iya aku tahu. Ayo jalan"

"Eh tunggu sebentar. Ino, Hinata aku pergi ya bye…."sahut Sakura sambil mengambil tas dan melambaikan tangan ke arah Ino dan Hinata

"Eh Kiba mereka nggak pacarankan?'

"Apa-apaan sih. Tadikan sudahku jelaskan"

"Kalau mereka nggak pacaran berarti aku masih punya kesempatan dong" sahut Naruto sambil tertawa senang

"Kan sudah kubilang mereka itu...Eh tunggu dulu kesempatan? Kamu.." Kiba terlihat kaget

"Hm…aku pasti akan mendapatkan Sakura-chan" sahut Naruto yakin

"Sok akrab amat sih loe pake –chan segala. Huh..terserah kamu lah. Aku pergi dulu ya, Sasuke suka marah kalau telat" Kiba berkata sambil mengangkat tasnya lalu berjalan keluar kelas

"Tunggu jadi kamu anggota klub sepakbola juga ya?" kata Naruto menghentikan langkah Kiba

"Iya…he he aku berposisi sebagai sayap kiri loh. Udah ya aku pergi dulu, bye"

_Dasar anak aneh baru bertemu dengan Sakura dia sudah jatuh cinta? _Gumam Kiba


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Goalkeeper **

DI RUANG KLUB SEPAKBOLA……

"Apa jadi kalian belum menemukan kiper baru untuk menggantikan Sai yg pindah sekolah?"

"Iya kapten sepertinya nggak ada anak yg cocok jadi kiper"

"Gawat gimana nih pertandingan antar sekolah kan sebentar lagi" kata Sasuke cemas

"Tenang saja masalah itu serahkan saja padaku. Dalam waktu satu minggu aku pasti bisa mendapatkan pengganti Sai" kata Sakura dengan yakin.

_Tentu saja bagi Sakura yang idola para cowok menemukan anggota baru di klubnya sangat mudah. Apalagi dia banyak disukai cowok-cowok di sekolah. Masalahnya hanya menemukan orang yg benar-benar berbakat sebagai kiper._

"OK kalau begitu tolong kamu urus ya Sakura" kata Sasuke lalu langsung mengajak Sakura pulang bersama.

Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak Sakura berjanji untuk membawakan kiper pengganti bagi klubnya. Tapi belum ada satupun yg pantas jadi kiper. Memang sih banyak yg mendaftar untuk jadi kiper tapi nggak ada yg lulus tes masuknya.

_Sial tinggal 3 hari lagi. Gimana ni padahal minggu depan ada pertandingan _Keluh Sakura

"Itu loh Kiba anak yg pake kacamata itu. Yang selalu bawa serangga siapa namanya?" tanya Naruto

"Oh dia itu **Aburame Shino**. Dia memang sangat menyukai serangga bahkan di rumahnya ada ruangan khusus serangga loh" jelas Kiba

"Wah…Hebat dong aku juga ingin lihat" kata Naruto setengah berteriak

"NARUTO!!!" kata Gai sensei (AN: Guru Sejarah) dengan nada marah sambil melempar tempat kapur beserta isinya

HUP…Dengan sigap Naruto menangkap tempat kapur itu beserta isi-isinya

_Hebat juga si Naruto dia bisa melakukannya dengan baik tanpa ada satu kapur pun yg jatuh. Eh…tunggu kalau begitu dia adalah calon kiper yg paling cocok. He…he…he akhirnya kutemukan_ Pikir Sakura sambil tertawa sendiri

_Kenapa lagi ni orang? Kok tertawa sendiri? _Ino yg duduk disampingnya jadi penasaran

Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengajak Naruto bergabung dengan klub sepakbola pada jam istirahat

"Naruto tadi reflekmu saat menangkap lemparan Gai sensei bagus sekali loh" puji Sakura

"Ah..nggak juga sebenarnya aku dulu pernah ikut tim baseball, jadi….." kata Naruto dgn muka merah karena habis dipuji oleh Sakura

"Jadi sekarang ini kamu juga sudah mendaftar di klub baseball?" tanya Sakura sedikit kecewa

"Nggak aku belum masuk klub manapun, aku udah bosan dengan baseball. Yah ingin cari tantangan lain"

"Tantangan lain? Kalau gitu masuk klub sepakbola saja ya. Habisnya aku lihat kamu punya bakat jadi kiper sih" kata Sakura dengan nada senang

"Boleh juga menarik. Tapi aku nggak janji ya"

"Nggak apa-apa aku yakin nanti kamu pasti suka. Kalau begitu isi dulu kertas pendaftaran ini. Nanti pulang sekolah aku ajak kamu ke klub untuk tes masuk" kata Sakura dengan antusias

_Kenapa sih Sakura dekat-dekat dengan anak baru itu? Pakai tertawa lagi_ Pikir Sasuke sedikit kesal

Setelah itu Naruto mengikuti tes masuk klub sepakbola. Tes diadakan di lapangan olahraga dimana 10 anggota klub sepakbola secara bergantian menendang bola ke gawang yg dijaga Naruto. Naruto akhirnya lulus tes masuk sebagai kiper dengan hanya kebobolan 3 kali dari 10 kali shoot.

"Naruto kamu berhasil. Selamat ya sekarang kamu kiper utama kami" Sakura terlihat puas

"Eh tunggu dulu aku kan belum bilang setuju"

"Yah..padahal kamu kan punya bakat" Sakura terlihat kecewa

"Aku mau masuk klub sepakbola dengan satu syarat" pinta Naruto

"Apa maksudmu? Syarat apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sedikit kesal

"Aku akan masuk klub sepakbola kalau gadis ini..ah..Sakura-chan mau berkencan dengan ku selama satu hari penuh besok" Naruto berkata sambil menatap Sakura dengan lembut

"APA!!! Aku tidak setuju kenapa harus Sakura? Lagipula pake –chan segala lagi" Sasuke benar-benar sangat kesal

"OK aku setuju" kata Sakura cuek

_Huf jadi hanya itu syaratnya. Selamat deh aku pikir dia mau meminta aku jadi pacarnya seperti yg diminta cowok-cowok lain. Boleh juga dia…He…he _Gumam Sakura

_Nekat__ juga si Naruto dia berani bilang begitu, mana didepan Sasuke lagi _Gumam Kiba

"Pokoknya tidak boleh. Aku kan sudah bilang nggak setuju" kata Sasuke yg sudah sangat kesal

"Eh…Naruto tunggu sebentar ya" pinta Sakura pada Naruto

Sakura lalu menarik Sasuke keluar ruangan klub untuk bicara empat mata

"Kenapa tidak boleh sih? Kita kan sedang membutuhkan kiper baru. Naruto itu kan punya bakat jadi kiper" kata Sakura penasaran

"Yah…karena….Ah pokoknya aku nggak mau kamu kencan dengan cowok yg terlihat berandalan itu" jelas Sasuke

"Dia memang kelihatan berandalan sih, tapi dia itu baik kok. Lagi pula pertandingan semifinal sebentar lagi dan kita belum mempunyai kiper pengganti" Sakura membujuk Sasuke

"Pokoknya kamu nggak boleh pergi dengannya karena aku….aku…"Sasuke tidak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya

"Aku apa? Lagian hanya satu hari kan? Masih untung dia tidak minta aku jadi pacarnya" pinta Sakura

"Huh…terserah kamu deh" jawab Sasuke dengan nada yg masih terdengar kesal

Akhirnya mereka kembali ke ruang klub dan Sakura menjelaskan kalau Sasuke sudah setuju dengan syarat itu.

"Baiklah Sakura-chan kalau begitu kita bertemu di taman hari minggu besok jam 9 pagi ya" pinta Naruto

"OK. Eh ngomong-ngomong selain Hinata kamu itu orang pertama yg panggil aku Sakura-chan loh" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum manis pada Naruto

"Kalau begitu sampai disini saja kegiatan klub kita" kata Sasuke selaku Kapten

"Ayo pulang Sakura" Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Sakura

"Ah…Bye-bye Naruto sampai besok ya" kata Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan pada Naruto

Sementara itu diperjalanan pulang Sakura berada dalam pikirannya sendri

_Huf…tadi Sasuke__-kun__ seperti kelihatan cemburu. Andai saja dia betul-betul cemburu. Eh….apa sih yg kupikirkan yg disukai Sasuke kan Ino bukan aku. Waktu itu saja dia memeluk Ino yg sedang menangis_(AN: penjelasan mengenai kejadian ini akan di jelaskan pada chapter terakhir)

Sementara itu Sasuke juga sedang larut dalam pikirannya sendiri

_Sakura kau ini pintar nggak sih? Masa kau nggak sadar kalau aku suka padamu.__ Apa dia pura-pura bodoh ya?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Date**

Hari minggu jam 9 pagi…

Naruto sedang menunggu kedatangan Sakura di depan pintu masuk taman. Dari kejauhan terlihat cewek berambut pink sedang melambaikan tangan ke arah Naruto

"Naruto…maaf menunggu" ujar gadis itu sambil tersenyum manis

"Nggak apa-apa kok Sakura-chan"

_Baru pertama kali lihat Sakura-chan pake baju bebas. He…he Lucky _Gumam Naruto

Naruto dan Sakura benar-benar menikmati hari kencan mereka, berbagai tempat sudah mereka datangi.

"Sakura-chan kita naik kereta gantung itu yuk" ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah kereta gantung

"OK. Ayo naik" kata Sakura bersemangat sambil menarik tangan Naruto

Tiba-tiba seorang cowok menegur mereka dari belakang. Cowok itu agak mirip dengan Sasuke hanya saja dia kelihatan lebih dewasa dan ada 2 goresan di wajahnya.

"Loh Sakura kamu lagi ngapain disini" tanya cowok itu

"Ah Itachi-kun. Aku lagi kencan nih he...he" jawab Sakura sambil tertawa kecil

"Kencan sama siapa?"

"Ah…sama cowok ini kenalin.."

"U…Uzumaki Naruto" sahut Naruto sambil bersalaman dengan cowok itu

"Uchiha Itachi"

"Uchiha? Jangan-jangan kamu…." Naruto terlihat kaget

"Ah…dia ini kakaknya Sasuke-kun loh" kata Sakura menjelaskan

"Siapa dia ini pacar kamu ya?" tanya Itachi sambil melirik Naruto

"Bisa dibilang begitu" jawab Sakura cuek

"_Eh…"_

"Dia ini pacar sehariku" tambah Sakura

"Kamu sudah ngelupain Sasuke dan berpaling pada cowok ini ya?" Bisik Itachi pada Sakura

"Ah…Itachi-kun apa-apaan sih? Kamu sendiri lagi ngapain disini?"

"Lagi nunggu teman-temanku, kami janjian ketemu disini" jawab Itachi

"Oh AKATSUKI ya?" tanya Sakura

"Begitulah he…he" jawab Itachi sambil tertawa kecil

"Sudah ya kalau begitu aku tinggal. Bye…bye" kata Sakura sambil kembali menarik tangan Naruto

Didalam kereta gantung Naruto bertanya pada Sakura

"Eh…Sakura-chan AKATSUKI itu apa sih?" tanya NAruto

"Oh yang kutahu sih AKATSUKI itu adalah semacam geng yang dibentuk oleh Itachi-kun, Kisame senpai, Deidara senpai, Sasori senpai, Tobi senpai, dan Pein senpai. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yg sedikit kalem Itachi itu anaknya agak urakan jadi dia membentuk geng itu, ya semacam kelompok bermain gitu. Tapi AKATSUKI itu bukan geng anak-anak nakal loh, mereka hanya berkumpul dan main-main aja gitu. Ku dengar belakangan ini mereka akan membentuk sebuah band" kata Sakura menjelaskan

Kembali ke Itachi….Dia masih ngeliat ke arah kereta gantung yg dinaiki Sakura dan Naruto

"Itachi" kata suara itu sambil menepuk pundak Itachi

"Eh….Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Pein! Jangan ngagetin dong" kata Itachi kaget

"Ngapain kamu ngelamun gitu?" tanya Deidara

"Aku hanya lagi ngeliatin Sakura yg lagi kencan aja" kata Itachi sambil nunjuk kearah kereta gantung

"Dengan siapa? Apa dengan Sasuke-kun, senpai?" tanya Tobi

"Bukan dia dengan cowok lain" jawab Itachi

"Loh bukannya dia pacaran dengan Sasuke?" tanya Kisame

"Kata siapa? Setahuku mereka memang dekat sih tapi nggak pernah pacaran" jelas Itachi

"Sudah ah…kok jadi ngomongin orang lain ayo pergi" ajak Pein

Kembali ke kereta gantung……

"Eh…Sakura-chan aku punya 1 pertanyaan lagi" sahut Naruto dengan wajah serius ke Sakura

"Tentang apa?" tanya Sakura

"Apa kamu pacaran dengan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto

"Aku dengan Sasuke? Ya nggak lah. Kami memang dekat sih tapi nggak pacaran kok" kata Sakura dengan wajah mulai memerah

"Oh bagus deh kalau begitu aku masih punya kesempatan dong" kata Naruto kelepasan

_Aduh mati aku kelepasan lagi _Gumam Naruto

"Kesempatan?"

"Ng….. tadi kamu bilang aku ini pacar seharimu kan?" lanjut Naruto

"Oh yg tadi itu ya. Memang benarkan kita ini pacar sehari kan?" kata Sakura sambil tesenyum kecil

"Ehm….. maksudku gimana kalau aku nggak mau hanya dijadikan pacar sehari?" kata Naruto sambil menatap Sakura dengan pandangan serius

"Wah kalau yg itu sih berarti kamu harus berusaha untuk membuat aku jatuh cinta padamu agar kita bisa benar-benar pacaran" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum manis pada Naruto

Malam harinya di rumah keluarga Uchiha…..

"Apa pacar sehari???" Sasuke terlihat sangat kaget

"Iya tadi Sakura bilang begitu" jelas Itachi

_Sial kok dia bilang gitu sih. Pada aku saja yg pulang pergi bareng dia nggak pernah dibilang gitu _Gumam Sasuke

"ke…..Sasuke...Sasuke!"

"Eh ha kenapa?" panggilan Itachi membangunkan Sasuke dari lamunannya

"Sasuke jangan-jangan kamu……" Itachi berkata sambil melihat mata Sasuke

"Apaan sih jangan-jangan apa?" Sasuke terlihat gugup

"Kamu cemburu ya?" kata Itachi sambil tertawa kecil

"A….aku i…..itu a…se….sebenarnya…." Sasuke berkata sambil terbata-bata dengan wajah memerah

"Kalau kamu memang suka pada Sakura, kamu harus berusaha mendapatkan cintanya" Itachi terlihat serius

"Eh….maksudnya?"

"Kamu jangan hanya menjadi pemenang di lapangan saja, tapi juga pemenang di hati Sakura"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Friends or Rival ?**

KEESOKAN HARINYA……

Kring..kring…kring……..SAKURA….SAKURA….

"Ah itu Sasuke. Ma aku pergi dulu ya" kata Sakura sambil langsung menyambar tasnya

"Pagi Sakura" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum manis pada Sakura

"Pagi. Eh kenapa ini kenapa kamu bawa sepeda?" Sakura heran melihat Sasuke membawa sepeda   
(AN: Karena sekolahnya tidak terlalu jauh jadi biasanya mereka hanya jalan kaki)

"Yup mulai hari ini kita akan ke sekolah dengan sepeda ini. Kamu adalah orang pertama yg kubonceng loh" kata Sasuke sambil bergaya diatas sepeda barunya

"Eh…lalu bagaimana dengan Ino?"

"Emangnya ada apa dengan Ino? Dia bahkan belum tahu kalau aku beli sepeda. Pokoknya kamu yg pertama deh" sahut Sasuke cewek

"Nggak boleh gitu dong , dia dan kamu kan……… ah ayo cepat sudah hampir telat nih"

"Apaan sih aneh. Ayo naik" kata Sasuke

Sasuke mengayuh sepeda sambil membonceng Sakura dibelakangnya

"Wah ternyata naik sepeda itu enak juga ya" Sakura terlihat sangat menikmati

"He…he makanya aku membeli sepeda ini" Sasuke tertawa senang

"Iya, habis bersepeda menyenangkan sih"

Sesampainya di sekolah Sakura menunggu Sasuke memarkirkan sepedanya lalu masuk kelas bersama

DI KELAS 2-G

"Pagi semuanya" kata Sakura sambil melempar senyuman paginya yg membuat para cowok ngiler

"Pagi" kata Sasuke cuek yg membuat para cewek histeris

"Wah kalian masih tetap populer ya" goda Ino

"Ah Ino apa-apaan sih" kata Sakura mulai malu

"Sakura aku mau tanya apa benar gosip itu?" tanya Ino serius

"Gosip apa?" tanya Sakura heran

"Go..gosip bahwa kamu dan Naruto-kun kencan kemarin" kata Hinata pelan (AN: Akhirnya Hinata ngomong juga)

"Oh itu ya. Memang benar sih" kata Sakura cuek

"APA!!!" kata Ino diikuti Hinata (cuman nggak kedengaran suaranya) membuat seisi kelas melirik mereka

"Ino tenang dikit dong semua jadi menatap kemari tuh" Sakura menyuruh Ino tenang

"Ta…tapi kenapa? Lalu bagaimana dengan…." Ino tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya

"Kemarin itu kami kencan karena Naruto berkata akan menjadi kiper kami jika aku kencan dengannya" jelas Sakura

"Ha…Nekat juga tuh bocah" Ino masih terlihat kaget

"Ah Naruto-kun" kata Hinata sambil menunjuk kearah Naruto

"He….he pagi semuanya Uzumaki Naruto sudah tiba"

"Kamu seperti biasa ya Naruto nggak berubah, pagi-pagi sudah berisik" sambut Kiba

Tiba-tiba di depan kelas berdiri seorang cowok dengan mata mirip dengan Hinata

"Hinata ini bekalmu kelupaan" kata cowok itu

"Wah Neji kau perhatian banget dengan adik semata wayangmu ini ya" goda Ino

"Ah pagi Ino, Sakura, Sasuke" kata Neji

"Pagi" balas ketiganya

"Aku pergi dulu ya" seru Neji sambil melangkah pergi

"Oh iya, Naruto jangan lupa ya hari ini pulang sekolah ada latihan" Sakura berkata dari tempat duduknya

"OK…He..he"

"Trus gimana kencan kemarin Naruto?" tanya Kiba penasaran

"Itu…. R-A-H-A-S-I-A" sahut Naruto

"Ah kamu ini" Kiba makin penasaran

TENG…TENG

"OK semuanya tenang kita mulai pelajaran" sahut Iruka sensei (AN: Guru Bahasa Jepang)

Selama jam pelajaran Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Sasuke dan Hinata berada dalam lamunan mereka masing-masing

_Kalau Ino tahu aku orang pertama yg dibonceng Sasuke bagaimana perasaannya ya? Apa sebaiknya aku jaga jarak dengan Sasuke saja ya? _Gumam Sakura

_Sakura bodoh masa kamu nggak tahu perasaan Sasuke padamu. Mana kencan dengan orang lain lagi. _Gumam Ino

_Bagaimana ini apa sebaiknya aku bilang pada Sasuke-kun dan Ino-chan saja ya kejadian waktu itu? Ah….tapi aku sudah janji pada Sakura-chan. Gimana ini??? _Gumam Hinata

_Kenapa hari ini Sakura menanyakan Ino ya? Kok sepertinya dia ingin Ino yg lebih dulu tahu tentang sepeda itu? Eh…tunggu jangan-jangan dia pikir aku dan Ino itu…._Gumam Sasuke

_Ini baru pertama He…he berikutnya aku akan membuat Sakura-chan benar-benar menjadi pacarku_ Gumam Naruto

SAAT PULANG SEKOLAH DI KLUB SEPAKBOLA…...

"OK jadi seperti itu ya. Ingat kita harus menang di pertandingan semifinal minggu depan" sahut Sasuke

"Tentu saja kita pasti menang"

"Hm… Kalau begitu hari ini sampai disini saja kalian boleh pulang" seru Sasuke

"Bye…bye Kapten, Sakura bye" seru anak-anak klub sepakbola

"Eh Naruto jangan pulang dulu ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu" kata Sasuke menahan Naruto

"Oh Ok kamu mau bicara apa?" kata Naruto cuek

"Bisa keluar sebentar? Aku ingin bicara 4 mata" ajak Sasuke

Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Sakura yg sedang membersihkan ruang klub.

_Huf Sasuke mau bicara apa sih dengan Naruto? Mudahan-mudahan mereka nggak berantem coz bisa gawat kalau nanti nggak ada kiper atau kapten _Gumam Sakura

"Kamu mau ngapain? Nggak ngajak berantem kan?" kata Naruto yang kelihatan siap tarung

"Bodoh nggak lah, mana mungkin aku mau kehilangan kiper di saat pertandingan semifinal tinggal seminggu lagi" jawab Sasuke enteng

"Lalu mau bicara apa?" Naruto kelihatan mulai serius

"Tentang Sakura" Sasuke mulai serius

"Ada apa dengan Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang bodoh

"Huh sok akrab amat sih aku saja yang sudah berteman dengannya sejak SD nggak pernah pake –chan" Sasuke mulai kesal

"Kamu memanggil ku bukan hanya masalah nama saja kan?" tanya Naruto

"Yah bukan lah. Aku ingin memperingatkanmu untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengannya" Sasuke menatap mata Naruto

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku dekat dengannya? Apa hakmu melarangku? Kaukan bukan pacarnya"

"Memang bukan sih tapi dia itu teman baikku aku nggak ingin dia terluka"

"Tenang saja aku nggak akan biarkan dia terluka. Ng… ngomong-ngomong cara bicaramu padaku bukan seperti seorang yg mengkhawatirkan teman baiknya, tapi lebih dari itu. Sasuke jangan-jangan kau….."

"Jangan-jangan apa? Sudah ya aku pulang" kata Sasuke sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naruto

Tiba-tiba dia menghentikan langkahnya

"Eh Naruto jangan lupa ya kamu juga harus berusaha keras di pertandingan nanti. Ingat kita ini memang saingan dalam hal cinta tapi dalam urusan lain kita satu tim" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum pada Naruto

"Tenang saja aku tahu itu" Naruto membalas senyuman Sasuke

Sasuke menjemput Sakura yg masih di ruang klub….

"Sakura ayo pulang" ajak Sasuke

"Ah… iya. Naruto bye-bye" sahut Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan kearah Naruto

"Naruto duluan ya" sahut Sasuke cuek

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke bye-bye. Sasuke aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu" kata Naruto sambil mengacungkan jempolnya

"Oh iya Naruto, mulai besok aku akan keras melatihmu sampai pertandingan nanti. Jadi siap-siap saja ya he…he" kata Sasuke sambil tertawa sadis

"O…OK Kapten" jawab Naruto gemetaran

Di Perjalanan Pulang…….

"Eh Sasuke-kun sejak kapan kamu jadi dekat dengan Naruto?" tanya Sakura

"Ngg…nggak aku hanya…"

"Kalau kalian sudah dekat bagus deh. Nggak baikkan kalau kapten dan kiper kita nggak saling sapa"

Kembali ke Naruto….

"Aduh sial tas gue ketinggalan di kelas lagi" sahut Naruto

Naruto melewati jalan pintas di depan ruang klub lukis. Disana dia bertemu dengan Hinata

"Loh kamukan Hinata temannya Sakura-chan. Ngapain kamu disini? Belum pulang?" tanya Naruto

"Ng..anu… aku lagi nunggu Neji nii-san" kata Hinata pelan

"Oh kakakmu yang kapten klub karate itu ya?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan

"Eh ini lukisanmu?" tanya Naruto lagi

"I…iya" jawab Hinata malu-malu

"Bagus sekali" puji Naruto

"Te….terima kasih"

"Wah sudah jam segini. Sudah ya Hinata aku pulang dulu bye"

"Bye. Eh Naruto-kun hm semoga menang dipertandingan nanti" Hinata mulai memerah

"Terima Kasih. Kau harus nonton ya" kata Naruto sambil berjalan meninggalkan Hinata

_Eh tapikan pertandingan nanti minggu depan, kenapa dia kasih semangat sekarang ya? Gadis aneh…. He…he _Gumam Naruto

Walaupun hanya hitungan detik tapi pertemuan dengan Naruto membuat jantung gadis pemalu itu berdebar kencang. Sepertinya dia mulai merasakan cinta pada Naruto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Secret**

Beberapa hari menjelang pertandingan……

"Salah Naruto! Aku kan sudah bilang yang tadi itu tipuan, kamu seharusnya membaca mata lawan!" Sasuke sedang mengajari Naruto

"Iya….iya aku tahu" Naruto mulai kesal

_Kenapa sih klub ini? Nggak ada pelatih apa? Kenapa aku harus dilatih oleh cowok sialan ini? _Gumamnya

"Ka…kapten aku punya kabar bagus" kata seorang anggota klub sambil berlari

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke

"Azuma sensei sudah kembali. Sekarang dia ada di ruang guru" kata murid itu lagi

"Syukurlah. Ng…aku mau menemui dia dulu kalian latihan sendiri dulu ya" kata Sasuke

"OK"

"Eh Sakura-chan, siapa itu Azuma sensei?" tanya Naruto

"Azuma sensei itu adalah pelatih klub kita. Dia cuti karena ada urusan keluarga" jelas Sakura

SAAT PERTANDINGAN…..

"Ayo masing-masing terima satu" kata Sakura sambil membagikan handuk putih bertuliskan nama seluruh tim

"Apa ini Sakura?" tanya Kiba

"Itu adalah handuk yang bertuliskan nama masing-masing anggota klub yg dibuat sendiri oleh Haruno Sakura ini loh" jelas Sakura bersemangat

"Asyikkk…wah…ada bau Sakura" kata anak cowok yg lain

"Apa-apaan sih kalian? Ayo cepat berkumpul sudah saatnya bertanding nih" kata Sasuke

Sementara itu dari tribun penonton…..

"KYAAAAA Sasuke" teriak para fans Sasuke

"Sasuke kau harus menang ya" kata Ino bersemangat

"Na…Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, Kiba-kun anu se…semoga menang ya" kata Hinata nyaris tanpa suara

"Hinata kalau ngomong itu yg keras dong, mereka nggak bisa mendengarmu" kata cewek yg duduk di sebelah Neji

"Tenten jangan goda Hinata terus dong" kata cowok berambut aneh disebelah Ino

"Iya lebih baik kamu goda kakaknya saja, pacarmu terlihat bosan tuh" kata Ino sambil menunjuk kearah Neji

Ucapan Ino membuat Tenten dan Neji malu, wajah mereka bersemu merah

"Wah asyik ya punya pacar. Huf aku juga ingin pacaran dengan Sakura-san" kata cowok berambut aneh itu

"Kamu kan sudah ditolak Sakura, Lee" kata Neji mengingatkan (AN: Lee merupakan salah satu cowok yg pernah ditolak Sakura. Dia adalah teman baik Neji dan Tenten)

"Chouji jangan makan terus dong" kata Shikamaru

"Hm…disini banyak sekali serangganya bisa kujadikan koleksi nih he…he" kata Shino sambil tertawa dingin

Pertandingan berlangsung seru. Serangan demi serangan mereka lancarkan. Tim Konoha unggul lebih dulu berkat umpan silang Kiba dan umpan lambung Sasuke. Tim lawan berhasil menyamakan kedudukan di menit-menit akhir namun langsung dibalas oleh gol dari tendangan bebas Sasuke. Mereka menang dengan skor 3:2 dan melaju ke final untuk menantang juara bertahan SMU Suna.

"OK semuanya untuk merayakan kemenangan kita, hari ini aku teraktir kalian makan enak" kata Azuma sensei

"Asyikkk" seru anak-anak klub sepakbola

"Azuma sensei, kami yg jadi suporter ini juga ditraktirkan?" tanya Ino

"Tentu saja ayo" kata Azuma sensei

Mereka semua makan di kedai mie dekat stadion. Tanpa terasa hari sudah mulai gelap sudah saatnya pulang.

"Baik semua sampai disini ya. Hati-hati di jalan" kata Azuma sensei

"Sakura ayo pulang" kata Sasuke sambil mengambil tasnya

"Ah kamu antar Ino pulang saja, aku masih harus ke mini market" kata Sakura sambil melangkah pergi

"Eh tunggu dong, aku temani ya" kata Sasuke sambil mengejar Sakura

"Nggak usah aku bisa sendiri kok, kamu dengan Ino saja ya bye" Sakura meneruskan langkahnya

"Aku bilang tunggu ya tunggu dong. Bahayakan kalau cewek jalan sendiri malam gini" Sasuke terlihat serius

"Sakura-chan akan aku temani kamu tenang saja" Naruto tiba-tiba sudah berada diantara mereka

"Sudah ya Sasuke kamu antar Ino saja biar Naruto menemaniku" kata Sakura sambil meninggalkan Sasuke

_Kenapa dia? Kenapa Ino lagi? _Gumam Sasuke

_Sakura bodoh apa yg dipikirkannya? _Gumam Ino

_Aduh gimana nih bilang apa tidak ya? _Gumam Hinata

"Sasuke sepertinya saingan cintamu kali ini cukup kuat ya" goda Ino

"Ino, aku…." Sasuke tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya

"Sudahlah kamu nggak perlu mengantarku pulang. Aku akan pulang bareng Shikamaru" kata Ino sambil melangkah pergi

"Ah… Ino" kata-kata Sasuke menghentikan langkah Ino

"Apa?"

"Terima Kasih ya" kata Sasuke lagi

Keesokan harinya…….

"Eh Sasuke-kun?" Sakura terkejut melihat Sasuke sudah menunggu didepan rumah, padahal dia sudah sengaja berangkat pagi biar nggak diantar Sasuke

"Kenapa kaget? Ayo naik" ajak Sasuke

Ditengah perjalanan……

"Ng..Sasuke-kun"

"Apa?"

"Ah nggak jadi deh"

"Apaan sih? Kamu aneh deh"

Sakura kembali mengingat kejadian 5 bulan lalu…….

"_Huf Ino kemana sih? Hinata ayo kita ke kantin duluan saja" ajak Sakura_

"_Ta… tapi Ino-chan"_

"_Dia sudah menghilang entah dimana. Ayo cepat aku sudah lapar nih"_

"_I…iya"_

_Ditengah perjalanan ke kantin mereka melihat Sasuke sedang menghapus air mata Ino dengan sapu tangannya di koridor sekolah yg sepi. Sasuke kemudian memeluk Ino dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya. Tidak jelas apa yg dibisikkannya tapi Ino hanya tersenyum. _

"_Kalau begini apa sebaiknya aku bilang pada Sakura ya?" tanya Ino_

"_Eh jangan biar aku yg bilang" kata Sasuke dengan wajah memerah_

"_OK aku tahu kok he…he" Ino tertawa kecil_

_Sementara itu Sakura dan Hinata yg sedang memperhatikan mereka dari sudut sempit didekat koridor….._

"_Eh… Sakura-chan?" panggil Hinata pelan melihat Sakura sedang berjalan balik_

"_Aku baru ingat bawa bekal dari rumah. Kita makan bekalku saja ya. Jangan ganggu mereka" Sakura melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu_

"_I..iya baiklah"_

_Tiba-tiba dia menghentikan langkahnya_

"_Eh Hinata"_

"_Ya?"_

"_Soal kejadian ini jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya terutama pada mereka berdua"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Habis Sasuke-kun kan populer bisa gawat kalau ketahuan fans girlnya he..he. Lagian sepertinya mereka ingin mengatakan sendiri pada kita" Sakura berkata dengan tawa yg dipaksakan_

"_Ba…baik"_

"_Aku beli minum dulu ya" Sakura mulai berlari kecil berusaha menyamarkan air matanya yg mulai berjatuhan_

……………………………………..

"Sakura, hei Sakura" panggil Sasuke

"Eh…." Sakura terbangun dari lamunannya

"Kita sudah sampai, kau lagi lamunin apa sih?"

"Ah nggak. Ayo cepat kita hampir terlambat"

"Pagi Sakura, Sasuke" sambut Ino yg baru sampai dari depan gerbang

"Pagi Ino. Kau masuk bareng Sasuke dulu ya aku harus menyerahkan laporan ini ke kepala sekolah" kata Sakura sambil berlari kecil meninggalkan mereka berdua

"Dia kenapa sih kok jadi aneh?" tanya Ino

"Entalah sepertinya belakangan ini dia seperti menjaga jarak denganku" kata Sasuke sambil menghela nafas panjang

Sementara itu Sakura pergi menyendiri di belakang gudang peralatan sekolah, butir-butir air mata mulai berjatuhan di pipinya

_Kenapa Sasuke? Kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta padamu? Kenapa aku harus suka pada cowok yg juga disukai teman baikku sendiri? _Sakura tidak dapat menahan air matanya yg terus mengalir deras

Naruto melompati pagar sekolah di dekat gudang peralatan agar tidak dihukum karena terlambat

"Huh sial terlambat deh, mana yang jaga gerbang Ibiki sensei lagi. Kudengar dia guru tersadis di sekolah ini" Keluh Naruto

"Eh itu kan Sakura-chan. Sepertinya dia sedang menangis" Naruto melihat Sakura yg sedang menangis

Naruto menghampiri Sakura……..

"Sakura-chan kau kenapa? Siapa yg mengganggumu?" tanya Naruto perhatian

"Eh….Naruto? Ah nggak aku hanya….." Sakura tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya

"Nggak apa kalau kamu nggak mau bilang. Tapi jangan menangis dong, kamu lebih cantik kalau tersenyum" pinta Naruto

"Dasar gombal" Sakura mulai tersenyum

"Na gitu dong. Karena kamu sudah tersenyum aku berikan hadiah deh"

"Hadiah?"

"Ayo ikut aku" ajak Naruto sambil menarik tangan Sakura

"Ah tapi kita sudah terlambat masuk kelas nih" Sakura melihat arlojinya

"Sudahlah sekali-kali boloskan nggak apa-apa"

Mereka berlari sampai di belakang gedung olahraga lama yg sudah tidak terpakai. Disana ada seekor anak kucing……..

"Miauw….miauw…..miauw"

"Eh anak kucing, lucunya" Sakura jadi ceria lagi

"Tuh serukan he…he" kata Naruto sambil tertawa kecil

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Sakura

"Belum tahu. Ng kamu saja yg kasih nama deh" pinta Naruto

"Ng kalau begitu sebentar kulihat dulu. Wah ternyata dia kucing cowok. Kalau begitu kuberi nama Tatsuya" kata Sakura senang

"Tatsuya? Pacarmu ya?"

"Bukan aku nggak punya pacar kok. Tatsuya itu dari Tatsuya Mizuno di komik Whistle (AN: sekalian promo nih), aku suka banget loh he..he…he" kata Sakura sambil tertawa

Sementara itu di kelas 2-G……

"Yamanaka Ino" Anko sensei sedang mengabsen

"Hadir"

"Haruno Sakura"

"……………."

"Loh dia hari ini nggak masuk ya? Aneh kok nggak biasanya"

"Aburame Shino"

"Hadir"

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"……………"

"Naruto hari ini juga nggak masuk ya?"

_Kemana Sakura? Tadi kan aku bareng dia _Gumam Sasuke

_Aneh nggak biasanya Sakura bolos _Gumam Ino

"Eh Kiba, bukannya tadi Naruto bareng kita?" bisik Chouji

"Iya ya, karena takut terlambat dia lompat pagar" bisik Kiba

"Apa dia salah melompat terus pingsan ya?" tambah Chouji

"Bodoh itu kan nggak mungkin, apalagi pagarnya cuma pendek" kata Kiba

Kembali ke Naruto dan Sakura……

Teng…teng….teng

"Eh sudah bel istirahat tuh, ayo kembali" ajak Sakura

"OK… eh Sakura-chan"

"Apa?"

"Tentang kucing ini rahasiakan ya, soalnya gawat kalau ketahuan Ibiki sensei yang galak"

"He…he aku tahu. Kalau begitu ini rahasia kita berdua ya"

_Rahasia berdua? Asyik aku ada rahasia dengan Sakura-chan _Gumam Naruto

"Naruto ayo cepat nanti kita telat lagi" ajak Sakura

KELAS 2-G….

Sasuke mendekati Ino dan Hinata yg sedang kebingungan mencari Sakura…..

"Dasar Sakura kemana sih padahal tadi dia ada kok" kata Ino kesal

"Bukannya tadi dia bilang ke ruang kepala sekolah? Kok nggak balik-balik sih?" Sasuke penasaran

"Eh…anu" Hinata mengarahkan pandangannya ke jendela kelas

"Kenapa Hinata?" tanya Sasuke

"I….itu kan Sakura-chan dan Naruto-kun" kata Hinata sambil menunjuk ke Sakura dan Naruto yg sedang berlari dari arah gedung olah raga lama

"Kenapa Sakura dan Naruto bisa bolos bareng?" Ino tambah bingung

Sakura dan Naruto akhirnya masuk ke kelas 2-G….

"Sakura kemana saja kamu? Kenapa sama dia?" tanya Ino penasaran

"I….itu RAHASIA" kata Sakura sambil tertawa kecil

"RAHASIA apa sih? Dasar bikin orang cemas saja nggak biasanya kamu bolos" Ino makin penasaran

"Sakura ng… aku sudah belikan makanan kesukaanmu nih" kata Sasuke sambil memberikan kue kesukaan Sakura

"Ah makasih ya, aku memang lapar"

"Hei Naruto kok kamu bisa bolos dengan Sakura?" tanya Kiba

"Wah maaf ya itu nggak bisa ku katakan sama kamu" kata Naruto cuek

"Dasar kamu ini"

Saat pulang sekolah seperti biasa Sakura dibonceng Sasuke pakai sepeda……

"Eh Sakura"

"Apa?"

"Ng…. tadi kenapa kamu bisa bolos?"

"Ah nggak aku hanya lagi jenuh aja"

"Terus kenapa kamu bisa bareng sih Naruto bolosnya?"

"Itu….. ada aja" Sakura sudah sangat mengantuk

"Huh aku makin penasaran nih" Sasuke terus mengayuh sepeda

"Kenapa kamu cemburu ya?" Habis bilang itu dia bobo deh

"I..iya aku cemburu, aku cemburu setiap kamu dekat cowok lain. Karena…karena aku itu su…" Sasuke tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya karena ternyata Sakura sudah tertidur lelap sambil bersandar padanya

"Dasar kamu ini kalau orang lagi ngomong dengar dong, jangan malah tidur. Mana tadi bagian yang penting lagi" Sasuke berkata sambil tersenyum manis melihat Sakura yg sedang tidur


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Jealous**

Beberapa hari kemudian pada jam istirahat disekolah …………..

"Dasar Sakura kemana dia sih dia? Kok belakangan ini dia selalu menghilang pada jam istirahat" keluh Ino

"Kok Naruto nggak ada lagi sih? Kemana dia?" tanya Kiba pada Shikamaru

"Entahlah….." jawab Shikamaru cuek

_Aneh kenapa belakangan ini Sakura dan Naruto selalu menghilang pada jam begini? Apa yg mereka lakukan? _Gumam Sasuke

"Hei Sasuke kau sudah putus dengan Sakura ya?" goda Neji yg tiba-tiba datang

"Apaan sih kami kan nggak pernah pacaran kok putus sih?"

"Oh berarti yg tadi itu pacarnya ya?"

"Pa…pacar apa maksudmu?"

"Tadi kami lihat Sakura-san bareng cowok di belakang gedung olahraga lama" kata Lee yg terlihat kesal

"Cowok? Siapa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran

"Itu loh yang jadi kiper kalian waktu pertandingan semifinal beberapa hari yg lalu" tambah Tenten

"Hah dia bareng si Naruto lagi!" Sasuke sangat terkejut

"Sst…. Tenang sedikit Sasuke bisa gawat kalau ketahuan yg lain. Sakura kan populer" Ino berusaha menenangkan Sasuke

"Eh dari pada penasaran gimana kalau kita cek aja sekarang apa yg mereka lakukan" ajak Neji

Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyelidiki apa yg dilakukan Sakura dan Naruto pada jam segini

"OK kita berpencar. Aku dan Tenten kesana, Ino dan Hinata kesana, lalu Lee dan Sasuke kesana" perintah Neji

"OK"

Sementara itu Naruto dan Sakura……………

"Miauw…..miauw….miauw"

"Nggak terasa dia sudah tambah besar ya" seru Sakura kegirangan

"Tentu saja kan kita memberi dia makan tiap hari he..he" Naruto tertawa kecil sambil terus memperhatikan Sakura

"Tatsuya pintar cup-cup" Sakura terus tertawa memegang kucing yg mereka pelihara berdua itu

"Eh Sakura chan" kata Naruto tiba-tiba

"Apa?"

Sementara itu Sasuke dan yang lain…………….

"Miauw…..miauw….miauw"

"Eh sepertinya aku mendengar suara anjing deh" kata Lee polos

"Kau itu bego ya itu kan suara kucing. Sejak kapan anjing bisa bilang miauw" keluh Sasuke

"Ng…. anu Sasuke-kun" Hinata menghampiri mereka

"Sudah ketemu?" tanya Sasuke

"I..itu disana" kata Hinata sambil menunjuk ke tempat yg sepertinya tempat kucing itu berada

Kembali ke Sakura dan Naruto…………….

"Sakura-chan apa kau sudah jatuh cinta padaku dan bersedia menjadi pacar sungguhanku?" tanya Naruto serius

"Eh…..itu…" wajah Sakura mulai memerah dia belum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya

"Sakura ternyata kau disini" kata Sasuke sambil mendekati mereka yg diikuti dengan yg lain

"Loh kenapa kalian ada disini?" tanya Sakura heran

"Kenapa katamu? Belakangan ini kau selalu menghilang pada jam segini siapa coba yg nggak penasaran" kata Ino sambil melirik Sakura dan Naruto

"Apa yg kalian lakukan disini? Kalian nggak berbuat yg macam-macam kan?" tanya Tenten

"Ya nggak lah. Kami hanya datang kesini untuk memberi makan kucing ini" kata Sakura sambil menunjuk ke arah kucing kecil itu

"Ah lucunya…" Ino dan Tenten langsung mendekati kucing lucu itu

"Terus kenapa kau nggak bilang tentang ini? Kita kan sering pergi dan pulang bareng" kata Sasuke

"Itu karena aku yg minta" jawab Naruto tiba-tiba

"Ah kan bisa gawat kalau ketahuan Ibiki sensei. Iya kan Naruto?" Sakura berusaha menenangkan Sasuke yg kelihatan makin kesal

Sementara itu Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Chouji yang mengikuti Sasuke dan yg lain karena penasaran…..

"Loh itu kan si Naruto? Sedang apa dia dengan geng Sakura" seru Kiba sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto dan yg lain

"Mana-mana? Nyam-nyam" tanya Chouji sambil terus memakan snacknya

Kembali ke Naruto dan geng Sakura…………

"Miauw…..miauw….miauw"

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Kau cemburu dan ingin memukulku?" kata Naruto melihat Sasuke yg sedang terbakar api cemburu

"Kau!!!" Sasuke terlihat semakin marah

"Sasuke sudah hentikan" Neji berusaha menenangkan Sasuke

"Lepas…. Biar ku hajar bocah brengsek ini" Sasuke berusaha melepaskan diri dari Neji

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura tidak tahu harus berbuat apa

"Loh Naruto apa yg kau lakukan disini?" tanya Shikamaru

"Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba kenapa kalian bisa ada disini?" tanya Ino kaget

"Kami mengiku………" belum sempat Chouji meneruskan kata-katanya Kiba langsung membungkam mulut Chouji

"Sst jangan bilang dong bodoh" Bisik Kiba

"Huh cowok brengsek yg hanya bisa membuat cewek menangis sepertimu jangan sok jadi pahlawan" Naruto juga mulai marah

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke terlihat makin geram

"Jangan sok suci deh, kamu kan yg……" Naruto makin marah

"Naruto! Sudah hentikan" Sakura memotong kata-kata Naruto

"Jangan lupa pertandingan final tinggal 3 hari lagi. Kalau kalian bertengkar akan sangat berpengaruh bagi yg lain" tambahnya

"Hm… kamu benar. Ayo pergi dari sini" Sasuke sudah mulai tenang

"Ah gawat itu Ibiki sensei dan Kakashi sensei" kata Lee sambil menunjuk ke arah Ibiki sensei dan Kakashi sensei

"Aduh gimana nih" semuanya kelihatan panik

"Oh iya bagaimana dengan kucing ini?" kata Sakura sambil mencari tempat untuk menyembunyikannya

"Loh sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya Ibiki sensei

"Apa kalian sedang berkelahi?" tambahnya saat melihat Naruto dan Sasuke yg masih kelihatan emosi

"Ah nggak kami cuma sedang…." Belum selesai Naruto meneruskan kata-katanya tiba-tiba……

"Miauw…..miauw….miauw"

"Anak kucing?" tanya Ibiki sensei

"I…iya ka….kami sedang menjaga kucing ini" kata Kiba gugup

"Lucu sekali kucingnya. Siapa namanya?" tanya Kakashi sensei sambil memeluk kucing itu

"Jadi cuma kucing ya. Huf aku pikir ada apa?" Ibiki sensei melihat kucing lucu itu

"Eh…." Semuanya kelihatan kaget

"Kenapa kalian? Apa kalian pikir aku terlalu sadis sampai nggak suka makhluk selucu ini?" kata Ibiki sensei melihat mereka yg kelihatan sedang keheranan

"Ah nggak kami cuma……"

"Wah kalian nggak tahu sih di rumah Ibiki sensei kucingnya ada 5 loh" seru Kakashi sensei

"Hah?"

"Kenapa bengong cepat masuk ke kelas kalian sudah hampir terlambat tuh" perintah Ibiki sensei

"Ba….baik bye-bye sensei" seru semuanya

Saat pulang sekolah di Klub Sepakbola…….

"Jangan lupa ya kita ada pertandingan final 3 hari lagi" kata Azuma sensei

"Baik pelatih"

"Ya sudah latihannya sampai disini saja ya"

"Bye-bye pelatih"

"Ah Sakura kemari sebentar aku mau bicara" seru Azuma sensei

"I…iya"

"Sakura aku tunggu di depan gerbang ya" seru Sasuke

"OK"

Saat menuju gerbang…….

"Naruto aku mau tanya satu hal" Sasuke menghentikan langkah Naruto

"Apa?"

"Cewek yg kubuat menangis itu maksudmu Sakura? Apa dia pernah menangis karena aku?" Sasuke terlihat sangat cemas

"Masa kau nggak tahu kalau waktu kami bolos bersama itu karena dia sedang menangis?"

"Apa! Aku tidak tahu hal itu"

"Aku juga nggak tahu kenapa waktu itu dia menangis? Tapi sepertinya kamulah penyebabnya"

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa aku penyebabnya?" tanya Sasuke heran

"Masa kau nggak sadar sih kalau dia selalu memperhatikanmu"

"Eh?"

"Sebenarnya aku nggak mau mengakuinya, tapi itulah kenyataannya" Naruto terlihat sedih

"Tapi kenapa belakangan ini dia seperti menjauh dari ku. Memang sih kami masih sering pulang-pergi bareng tapi……"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yg terjadi tapi pasti ada sesuatu yg dia sembunyikan"

"Ya sepertinya begitu. Eh Naruto….."

"Ng?"

"Terima Kasih ya"

"Huh jangan berterima kasih padaku karena aku belum menyerah. Aku akan terus mengejarnya sampai dia memilih salah satu dari kita" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum

"Iya… eh Naruto"

"Kenapa?"

"Seandainya dia memilihmu pun, aku akan senang untuknya karena dia sudah menemukan seorang cowok baik hati yg selalu siap melindunginya" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum pada Naruto

"Ya kita akan bersiang dengan adil" kata Naruto sambil bersalaman dengan Sasuke

"Wah setelah tadi hampir berantem sekarang akur nih cieee" goda Neji

"Itulah persahabatan laki-laki so nice" kata Lee yg berada dibelakang Neji

"Na….Naruto kun, Sasuke kun sampai ketemu besok ya, b…bye bye" kata Hinata malu-malu

"Ah iya sama-sama" kata Naruto sambil tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Hinata

"Hinata kenapa kamu jadi tegang begitu" goda Tenten

"Hei Naruto ayo pulang" ajak Kiba dan Chouji

"O..OK"

"Bye-bye Sasuke" seru Kiba

"Loh si Shikamaru kemana?" tanya Naruto ketika melihat Shikamaru nggak ada

"Oh kalau dia sih….." Kiba tidak dapat meneruskan kata-katanya Shikamaru sedang menuju ke situ dengan Ino

"Loh kok kalian bisa berdua?" tanya Naruto

"Ah nggak aku ada perlu sama Shikamaru" jawab Ino malu-malu

"Kami hanya mau pergi ke toko bunga di dekat rumahku" jelas Shikamaru

"Oh aku pikir kalian…." goda Naruto

"Kami apa? Dasar merepotkan" Shikamaru terlihat canggung

"Ino, jadi kamu lebih memilih cowok pemalas ini dari pada cowok-cowok yg jadi fansmu itu ya?" kata Shino yg seperti setan sudah berdiri dibelakang mereka

"Hiiiiii sejak kapan kau disitu? Bikin kaget saja aku pikir setan" Naruto terlihat terkejut

"Masih mendingan cowok pemalas daripada cowok serangga" ejek Shikamaru

"Apa maksudmu ngajak berantem ya?" Shino jadi kesal

"Nggak ah berantem itu merepotkan sih" seu Shikamaru cuek

"Huh malas bertengkar denganmu"

"Loh Sakura mana kok nggak kelihatan?" tanya Ino

"Dia dipanggil Azuma sensei" jelas Sasuke

"Sasuke bye-bye" kata beberapa fans Sasuke yg lewat di depan mereka

Sasuke mengingat kembali kata-kata yg pernah di ucapkan Sakura padanya

"_Sasuke, jangan seperti itu dong kalau ada yg memberi salam padamu harus kamu balas sambil tersenyum" _

"_Kenapa aku harus pakai senyum segala, nggak mau ah"_

"_Huh kamu ini, perlihatkan sedikit senyummu itu pada orang lain"_

………………………

"Ah iya sama-sama" Sasuke membalas salam fans girlnya sambil tersenyum

"KYAAAA Sasuke tersenyum" seru fans girlnya

"Sasuke kamu nggak lagi sakit kan?" ujar Neji sambil menaruh tangannya di dahi Sasuke

"Apa-apaan sih" Sasuke menepis tangan Neji

"Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum pada fans girlnya? Wah mimpi apa aku semalam" goda Kiba

"Kiba!" kata Sasuke dengan wajah merah

"Ya sudah kalau begitu kami pulang dulu ya. Bye bye Sasuke" seru Ino dan yang lain

"Ah iya bye bye" balas Sasuke pada semuanya

"Loh Shikamaru ngapain kamu? Ayo cepat tokonya sudah mau tutup" Ino menarik Shikamaru


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Final Romance**

HARI PERTANDINGAN FINAL…………….

Seperti biasa Ino, Hinata, Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, dan Lee datang untuk memberi dukungan dari tribun penonton.

"SMU SUNA MULAI MELANCARKAN SERANGAN…. DAN GOOOOOOL!!! SM SUNA MEMIMPIN DENGAN SKOR 1:0 BERKAT GOL CANTIK KANKUROU DARI SISI KIRI"

"Ayo semuanya cepat balas gol itu INGAT SEMANGAT MASA MUDA!!!" seru Lee

"Kalau begini terus bisa gawat nih, apalagi pertandingan tinggal beberapa menit apa mereka bisa membalikkan keadaan ya?" Ino mulai cemas

"Pa…pasti bisa Naruto-kun dan yang lain pasti bisa membalikkan keadaan" Hinata tiba-tiba bersemangat

"Wah nggak biasanya Hinata begitu bersemangat, ada apa nih?" Goda Tenten

"A..anu….itu" Hinata berkata pelan

_Aduh gimana nih kalau begini terus kami bisa kalah. Apa yg harus kulakukan?..._

_Oh iya aku puny ide he….he _Gumam Sakura

Sakura mengambil nafas dalam-dalam…..1…..2……3…. Lalu dia berteriak sekuat tenaga

"Semuanya dengar! Siapa yang mencetak gol untuk Konoha pada pertandingan ini aku akan kencan dengannya selama satu minggu penuh!!!!!!!" seru Sakura

"Dasar apa yang dipikirkannya?" seru Ino

"Tapi Sakura kan cewek yang sangat populer di sekolah, bisa saja mereka………." belum sempat Shino melanjutkan kata-katanya tiba-tiba

"SEMUA PEMAIN KONOHA JADI MENYERANG……. WAH BAHKAN KIPER KONOHA UZUMAKI NARUTO JUGA MEMBANTU PENYERANGAN!!!"

"Eh???"

"…..NARUTO MENEMBAK DARI LUAR KOTAK PENALTI DAN AH SAYANG SEKALI BOLANYA MASIH DAPAT DI BLOK OLEH GAARA KIPER SUNA YG JENIUS!!!! TAPI TUNGGU DULU BOLA YG DI BLOK, JATUH KE KAKI SASUKE DAN ….. GOOOOOOOL!!!!"

PRiiit…Priiit……Priiiiit

"SMU KONOHA BERHASIL MENYAMAKAN KEDUDUKAN DI DETIK-DETIK AKHIR PERTANDINGAN!!!"

_Sasuke brengsek berani sekali dia mengambil bolaku _Gumam Naruto

"Yes…yes berhasil !!!" Sakura melompat kegirangan

Priiiit

"BABAK TAMBAHAN WAKTU SUDAH DIMULAI…..KEDUA TIM TERUS MELANCARKAN SERANGAN!!!"

"Hebat juga si Sakura karena kata-katanya mereka bisa menyamakan kedudukan" kata Deidara yg duduk dibelakang Ino dan yg lain

"Eh AKATSUKI" Ino kaget melihat mereka sudah berada di belakangnya

"I..Itachi senpai, Pein senpai, Tobi senpai, Deidara senpai, Kisame senpai, Sasori senpai se…selamat datang" seru Hinata malu-malu

"Selamat datang? Kamu aneh deh kami kan sudah datang dari tadi di belakang kalian" kata Pein sambil tersenyum

"Eh? Apa? Dari tadi?" kata Neji kaget

"Ini kan pertandingan penting bagi Sasuke, mana mungkin aku nggak datang" seru Itachi

"Wah ternyata kau perhatian juga ya" goda Ino

"BABAK PERPANJANGAN WAKTU SEBENTAR LAGI AKAN SELESAI… APAKAH AKAN TERJADI PENALTI???"

_Kalau penalti bisa gawat nih. Bisa-bisa aku kencan dengan semua anggota klub _Gumam Sakura  
(AN: karena tadi Sakura bilang akan kencan dengan orang yg mencetak gol, maka berarti dia harus kencan dengan orang-orang yg berhasil mencetak gol pada adu penalti)

"AH KAPTEN SMU KONOHA MEMBAWA BOLA, DIA MELEWATI 3 ORANG YANG MENGHALANGINYA, DIA MASUK KOTAK PENALTI…… GOOOOOOOOOL!!!! UCHIHA SASUKE BERHASIL MEMBAWA SMU KONOHA MERAIH KEMENANGAN!!!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA Sasuke keren!!!" seru fans girl Sasuke

"Ha….ha…..ha ternyata aku tidak salah mengajarimu!" seru Itachi sambil tertawa

_Dia kenapa sih malu-maluin _Gumam Kisame

"Itachi kau bisa diam tidak sih, dari tadi aku nggak bisa nonton nih" keluh Sasori

"Iya deh maaf"

"SMU SUNA MELANCARKAN SERANGAN BALASAN DI DETIK-DETIK TERAKHIR…….. AH WASIT MULAI MENGELUARKAN PELUIT"

Sementara itu Sasuke hanya termenung di sebelah gawang SMU SUNA. Dia terus menatap ke langit. Entah pada yg dia pikirkan.

PRIIIIT…….PRIIIIT……PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT

"PERTANDINGAN SELESAI SMU KONOHA BERHASIL MENJADI JUARA TURNAMEN ANTAR SMU SEJEPANG!!!!"

"Berhasil kita menang!!!" seru anak-anak klub sepakbola sambil melompat kegirangan

"Sasuke-kun selamat ya!" kata Sakura riang sambil berlari mendekati Sasuke"

"Eh iya terima kasih" kata Sasuke lalu kembali menatap ke langit

"Semuanya selamat ya!" Sakura berlari kecil ke tempat anggota klub yg lain

"Eh Sakura" kata Sasuke menghentikan langkah Sakura

"Apa?"

"Kamu nggak lupa janji kamu kan?"

"Janji apa?"

"Dasar kamu ini. Tadi kan kamu bilang siapa yg cetak gol akan kencan denganmu selama seminggu"

"Oh iya ya"

_Gawat nih aku lupa hal itu _Gumam Sakura

"Tadi aku cetak 2 gol jadi kencannya 2 minggu kan?" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan

"Ah i….itu" Sakura jadi gugup

"Kenapa nggak suka? Masih mendingan kencan dengan tetanggamu ini dari pada dengan hampir semua anggota klub karena adu penalti kan!?"

"Ah benar juga ya he…he"

"Lagian, aku nggak sanggup melihat kamu kencan dengan cowok lain setiap hari" tambah Sasuke

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu ya?"

"Iya aku cemburu, aku cemburu pada semua cowok yg dekat denganmu" ujar Sasuke dengan wajah memerah

"Ah jangan bercanda ah. Sudah ya aku ke tempat yg lain dulu" kata Sakura sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke dengan senyum yg dia paksakan

_Huh kenapa sih dia tidak mau mengerti? _Keluh Sasuke

Sementara itu ………….

_Pokoknya aku sudah putuskan akan mengutarakan perasaanku pada Sakura-chan sekarang _Gumam Naruto

"Sakura-chan" panggilnya

"Iya"

"Bisa ikut denganku sebentar? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan" ajak Naruto

"Ah OK"

Mereka lalu diam-diam meninggalkan teman-teman mereka yg sedang merayakan kemenangan sambil bersorak-sorak di tengah lapangan. Mereka berbicara di dekat kamar ganti pemain.

"Mau bicara apa?"

"Sakura-chan aku…..aku …….aa….."

"Kau kenapa sih kenapa wajahmu jadi merah begitu? Kamu sakit ya?"

"Ah nggak aku…."

Sementara itu di tribun penonton…………….

_Aduh gimana nih apa aku bilang saja ya? Ah tapi kalau aku sudah janji pada Sakura-chan. Gimana ya? _ Gumam Hinata

"Hinata kamu kenapa? Kenapa belakangan ini kamu jadi sering melamun" tanya Neji cemas

"Ah…..nggak aku…."

"Aku nggak tahu apa yg sedang kamu pikirkan, tapi lakukanlah yg terbaik menurutmu" tambah Neji sambil mengelus-ngelus rambut Hinata

_Ah benar aku harus mengatakannya. Kalau tidak kukatakan itu akan melukai perasaan Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun, dan Ino-chan. Bahkan Naruto-kun juga bisa terluka. _

"Nii-san terima kasih ya. Aku sudah tahu apa yg harus kulakukan"

"Iya baguslah" kata Neji sambil tersenyum

"Anu……Ino-chan" panggil HInata

"Ada apa Hinata? Kok kamu kelihatan serius" kata Ino heran

"Ada yg ingin kubicarakan denganmu dan Sasuke-kun"

"Tentang apa?"

"Itu…..ng….tentang kejadian 5 bulan lalu saat Sasuke-kun memelukmu di dekat kantin sekolah" bisik Hinata pelan

"APA!!!" suara Ino mengejutkan yg lain

"Ino kau kenapa sih teriak tiba-tiba?" kata Shino kesal

"Ah maaf"

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu kejadian itu?" tanya Ino penasaran dengan berbisik

"Ka…karena aku melihat kejadian itu"

"Kau melihatnya?"

"I….iya tapi bukan cuma aku Sakura-chan juga melihatnya" tambah Hinata pelan

"Dia juga? Huh pantas saja dia jadi aneh. Aku akan panggilkan Sasuke sekarang"

"Naruto kemana sih? Sebentar lagi kan pembagian medali" keluh Sasuke

Sementara itu di tempat lain……….

"Naruto sebenarnya apa yg mau kau bicarakan? Dari tadi kamu hanya diam saja" kata Sakura

"Sakura-chan aku…..aku menyukaimu jadilah pacarku" Naruto berkata serius

"Eh?"

"Sakura-chan aku berjanji akan menjagamu, aku tidak akan membuat kau menangis" tambah Naruto

"Naruto….aku…."

Kembali ke Hinata, Ino, dan Sasuke…………………

"Apa!!! Jadi begitu kejadiannya. Huh pantas saja dia….." Sasuke terkejut oleh cerita Hinata

"Sasuke kau harus menjelaskan masalah ini pada Sakura sebelum terlambat" pinta Ino

"Ya aku tahu itu. Jadi selama ini dia salah paham dengan hubunganku dan Ino"

Kembali ke Naruto dan Sakura…………………….

"Naruto, terima kasih kau sudah mengutarakan perasaanmu pada ku, tapi maafkan aku. Sudah ada orang yang kusuka sejak dulu. Dia tetangga yg sering pulang bareng denganku. Mungkin dia menyukai orang lain tapi aku nggak bisa berhenti mencintainya. Sekali lagi maafkan aku" Sakura memandangi mata Naruto

"Aku sudah tahu kalau kamu mencintai dia. Tapi aku juga nggak bisa menyembunyikan perasaanku padamu. Sakura-chan kamu adalah wanita pertama yang kucintai dengan tulus" kata Naruto sambil melangkah pergi

"Naruto terima kasih" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum, butir-butir air mata mulai berjatuhan di pipinya

Sementara itu dilapangan…………….

"Ah itu Naruto. Cepat kemari ngapain saja kamu? Kita harus mengambil piala" ujar Kiba

"Kapten kemana saja sih?" tanya salah satu anggota klub pada Sasuke yg juga baru kembali ke lapangan

"Ah maaf tadi aku ada urusan sedikit. Ayo……." Sasuke melangkah menuju podium tempat penyerahan piala

"Sasuke" panggilan Naruto menghentikan langkah Sasuke

"Kenapa? Ayo cepat kita harus naik podium"

"Aku kalah Sasuke"

"Eh?"

"Aku telah ditolaknya" kata Naruto dengan senyum yg dia paksakan

"Kamu……"

"Ayo cepat kita sudah di tunggu" Naruto menuju ke podium

"Sakura….." Sasuke melihat Sakura yg baru keluar dari dekat ruang ganti

2 Jam Kemudian………………………

"Anak-anak karena sudah malam traktirnya besok saja ya" kata Azuma sensei

"OK pelatih bye-bye" seru para anggota klub sepakbola

"Azuma, ayo cepat nanti kita kehabisan tempat" panggil Kakashi sensei

"Huh pelatih curang maunya hanya traktir Kakashi sensei, Kurenai sensei, dan Gai sensei saja" keluh para anggota klub sepakbola

"Malam ini acaranya orang dewasa, kalau anak-anak nanti besok ya"

"Huh kami kan sudah SMA, bukan anak-anak lagi dong" keluh para anggota klub sepakbola

"Azuma sensei besok kami juga di traktirkan?" tanya Chouji

"Tentu saja. Sudah ya aku pergi dulu. Kalian juga cepat pulang"

"Ya sudah ayo pulang" ajak Neji

"Eh dimana Sakura-san dan Sasuke?" tanya Lee tiba-tiba

"Kalau mereka sih sudah pasti itu kan… he….he….he" kata Ino sambil tertawa kecil

"Apaan sih bikin penasaran saja" kata Lee polos

"Loh masa kau tidak tahu sih yg itu loh" kata Ino bikin tambah penasaran

"Oh aku tahu jadi mereka…………." Tenten menambahkan

"Oh jadi juga ya. Eh gimana kalau kita intip mereka" ajak Tenten

"Menarik juga" tambah Pein tiba-tiba

"Eh sejak kapan kalian di belakang kami?" tanya Tenten

"Sejak tadi kok" jawab Tobi cuek

"Eh memangnya ada apa dengan Sasuke dan Sakura-san?" tanya Lee polos

"Huh Lee kau ini bego amat sih, sudahlah ayo ikut saja" kata Neji sambil menarik Lee

"OK kalau begitu kita bagi beberapa tim ya"

Tim 1: Itachi, Pein, Deidara, Chouji,

Tim 2: Sasori, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba

Tim 3: Neji, Tenten, Lee, Kisame

Tim 4: Shikamaru, Ino, Tobi, Shino

Sementara itu………………

"Sasuke-kun ada apa? Kenapa kau membawaku kemari? Ayo cepat kembali yg lain pasti lagi mencari kita" kata Sakura lalu melangkah pergi

"Tunggu dulu dong" Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura wajahnya benar-benar merah waktu itu

"Eh?"

"Aku sudah dengar dari Hinata mengenai cerita itu. Huh dasar kamu salah paham tahu. Aku nggak ada apa-apa kok sama Ino"

"Hah?"

"Waktu itu………………"

**Flashback**

"_Sasuke aku suka padamu" sahut Ino tiba-tiba_

"_Eh… ah aku" Sasuke terkejut_

"………………"

"_Maaf Ino aku nggak bisa menerimanya karena sudah ada orang yg kusukai" kata Sasuke serius_

"_Aku tahu Sakura kan?"_

"_Eh….itu…." wajah Sasuke memerah_

"_Aku tahu kamu menyukai Sakura, tapi aku juga nggak bisa menyimpan perasaan ini makanya aku putuskan untuk mengatakannya" kata Ino sambil tersenyum_

"_Ino…."_

"_Setelah mengatakannya aku jadi sangat lega" _

_Air mata mulai mengalir dari mata Ino…._

"_I….Ino" Sasuke nggak tahu harus berbuat apa_

"_Ah maaf tiba-tiba saja aku menangis. Aku akan jadi orang pertama yg mendukung kalian kok"_

"_Ino…." Sasuke mengambil sapu tangan, dia mengelap air mata Ino_

_Sasuke yg nggak bisa melihat Ino terus menangis memeluk teman kecilnya itu……_

"_Sasuke……"_

"_Ino maafkan aku tapi kau pasti bisa mendapatkan cowok yg lebih baik dari aku" bisik Sasuke_

"_Kalau begini apa sebaiknya aku bilang pada Sakura ya?" tanya Ino_

"_Eh jangan biar aku yg bilang" kata Sasuke dengan wajah memerah_

"_OK aku tahu kok he…he" Ino tertawa kecil_

…………………………

"Jadi begitu kejadiannya" jelas Sasuke

_Hah? Jadi aku telah salah paham selama 5 bulan ini? Aduh bego banget aku ini _Gumam Sakura

Sakura tidak berani memandang Sasuke dia hanya terus menundukkan kepalanya…

"Sakura..hei Sakura" panggil Sasuke

"Eh apa?" Dia masih terus menundukkan wajahnya yg sudah merah seperti tomat

"Kalau orang lagi ngomong angkat wajahmu dong"

"Ah i..iya" Sakura mengangkat wajahnya

Sementara itu………….

"Kami sudah menemukan mereka, ada di dekat sungai di belakang Stadion" seru Kiba

"OK ayo kita intip" kata Kisame bersemangat

Kembali ke Sakura dan Sasuke……

"Haruno Sakura perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Aku menyukaimu maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

"Hi…hi kenapa cara pernyataan cintamu jadi seperti itu? Nggak romantis ah"

"A…aku nggak tahu harus bilang bagaimana karena kau itu cewek pertama yg _kutembak_"

Wajah keduanya menjadi semerah buah tomat

"Gimana apa jawabanmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah yg semakin merah

"Jawabanku adalah…………." Sakura langsung mencium Sasuke

"Sakura….."

"Aku juga menyukaimu tetanggaku"

Mereka saling berpelukan dengan sangat mesra

Sementara itu…….

TIM 1…………..

"Wah mesra sekali, aku jadi iri" Deidara tampak menghayati

"Sasuke berhasil memenangkan hati Sakura hiks-hiks aku jadi terharu" kata Itachi

"Nyam-nyam seru sekali" kata Chouji sambil terus makan

"Eh kau bisa berhenti makan nggak sih? Dari tadi makan terus" kata Pein kesal

TIM 2………...

"Naruto nggak apa-apa nih? Kamu kan suka sama si Sakura?" tanya Kiba cemas

"Nggak apa-apa kok. Aku sudah ditolaknya" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum tanpa ekspresi

"Na….Naruto-kun" kata Hinata

"Kenapa Hinata? Mukamu merah sekali kamu suka padaku ya he….he" kata Naruto bercanda

"I…iya aku su…….suka Naruto-kun" kata Hinata malu-malu

"Eh? Kamu suka padaku? Sejak kapan?" Naruto mulai memerah

"Hah? Hinata suka pada Naruto? Yah padahal aku menyukai Hinata" Keluh Kiba

"Eh??? APA!" Naruto dan Hinata terkejut

"Huh kenapa aku selalu punya saingan cinta sih" keluh Naruto

"Ki….Kiba-kun" Hinata nggak tahu harus bilang apa

"Tapi kali ini aku nggak akan menyerah lagi" kata Naruto sambil menarik Hinata dan berlari meninggalkan Kiba

"Akh tunggu Naruto kembalikan Hinata ku " Kiba mengejar Naruto dan Hinata

"Kalian berisik sekali sih. Kalau begini terus kita bisa ketahuan" keluh Sasori

TIM 3……...

"Si Naruto itu berani sekali dia pegang-pegang tangan Hinata" kata Neji kesal

"Ah Neji tenanglah sedikit" Tenten berusaha menenangkan Neji

"Iya sekali-sekali boleh dong Hinata punya pacar, kan kamu sudah punya Tenten" kata Kisame

"Hiks-hiks Sakura-san ku sudah jadian dengan Sasuke" kata Lee

"Ah berisik" seru Neji, Tenten, dan Kisame

TIM 4………..

"Enak ya Sakura dan Hinata sudah punya pasangan. Huh hanya aku saja yg nggak punya" Keluh Ino

"Loh disampingmu kan ada cowok pemalas yg selalu menjadi sandaranmu" kata Shikamaru sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"Shikamaru………."

"Kenapa disini jadi panas sih" seru Shino sambil mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya

"Wah sepertinya happy ending nih" kata Tobi

……………………………

"Sakura ayo pergi dari sini mereka pasti sedang mencari kita" kata Sasuke sambil menggengam tangan Sakura dan melangkah pergi

"Eh itu kan……." kata Sakura tiba-tiba

"Naruto tunggu….. kubilang tunggu" seru Kiba

"Tinggalkan saja bocah bodoh itu Hinata" kata Naruto sambil terus berlari memegang tangan Hinata

"Eh Neji lihat deh malam ini banyak bintangnya" seru Tenten sambil menunjuk ke arah bintang

"Iya ya" Neji tersenyum dan melihat bintang bersama Tenten

"Ayo pulang Ino, aku malas berada terus disini" kata Shikamaru sambil menarik tangan Ino

"Eh tunggu dulu dong ini kan bagian paling seru" kata Ino sambil melihat ke arah Sakura-Sasuke dan Hinata-Naruto

Sementara itu Sasuke dan Sakura…………..

"Ternyata kita diintipin dari tadi" kata Sasuke sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yg tidak gatal

"Huh dasar mereka itu…" Sakura tersenyum melihat ke arah teman-temannya

"Eh jadi yg tadi itu gimana? Tanggung nih" kata Sasuke pelan

"Eh yg mana?" tanya Sakura penasaran

"Yg ini loh"

Sasuke langsung mencium Sakura dengan mesra

"Wah mereka berciuman lagi" kata Deidara

"Ops aku lupa ada mereka" kata Sasuke dengan wajah memerah

Wajah keduanya menjadi sangat merah

T….H….E……….E….N…..D

**(Menurut saya pada kenyataannya Sakura itu sebenarnya adalah gadis yg baik hati dan rela berkorban. Lihat saja waktu melawan Sasori, dia hampir mati waktu nolongin nenek Chiyo dan Idate. Sikap juteknya pada Naruto karena Naruto selalu bersaing dengan Sasuke yg dia sukai. Permusuhannya dengan Ino karena Sakura lebih memilih cinta daripada persahabatan). Gimana pendapat kalian?**

**Jangan lupa reviewnya ya. **


End file.
